Are Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy married?
Miss Piggy has always had two magnificent obsessions: her stardom, and her love for Kermit the Frog. In the case of the latter, she has gone to great lengths to convince, fool and force the frog into matrimony. This entry serves to chronicle her attempts at marital bliss, if not her penchant for delusion. Muppet productions ;The Muppet Show'' * Episode 223 -- "Waiting at the Church" * Episode 310 -- Piggy tricks Kermit into a wedding sketch * Episode 422 -- Piggy tells everyone that she and Kermit are engaged * Episode 423 -- Carol Channing convinces Kermit to let Piggy keep a rented diamond, which turned out to be an engagement ring; the frog quickly changes his mind. * Episode 502 -- Tongue Magazine runs a story about Piggy and Kermit being secretly married ;The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show * During the "Calendar Song," Piggy appears as a bride for June (her groom is unknown). ;Muppet Babies * He's a Wonderful Frog (season 5) -- Piggy worries that she can't marry Kermit if he's not around. ;Muppets Tonight * Episode 110 -- Piggy marries Ed Grimley ;Movies * The Muppet Movie -- Piggy dreams of marrying Kermit upon first laying eyes on him. * The Muppets Take Manhattan -- Piggy finally tricks Kermit into a real wedding... or does she? * The Muppet Christmas Carol -- Kermit and Miss Piggy potray the loving married couple of Bob and Emily Cratchit. ;Other * Miss Piggy's Wedding is an unreleased video game about Kermit trying to escape a wedding with Miss Piggy. Interviews A common questioned asked by interviewers to Miss Piggy and Kermit on talk shows, is some variation of "what is your relationship?" and/or "are you, or are you not, married?" This is most likely due to the ambiguity presented by their "faux" wedding number at the finale of The Muppets Take Manhattan. * Parkinson -- a commentator (identified by Fozzie as "Ralph") sings a little scat about Kermit asking Piggy to marry him, but Kermit interrupts saying that it's totally inappropriate. * The Today Show -- during promotion for The Muppets Take Manhattan, Gene Shalit asks Kermit about his relationship with Piggy and the question of marriage comes up. * Larry King Live -- Kermit and Piggy appear together; Larry asks then when they're going to get married. Kermit says that they won't, but Piggy reveals that they secretly live together and that her married named is Mrs. the Frog. * Disney Adventures -- during promotion for the release of Muppet Classic Theater, Liz Smith and Kim Lockhart asked Kermit about his relationship with Miss Piggy. Kermit reveals that they have a good relationship and that the rumors Miss Piggy says about them secretly married in Las Vegas is not true. * The Morning Show with Mike and Juliet -- Kermit and Miss Piggy appeared together in December 2008; when pressed on the question of if the two were a couple, Kermit stops being coy and says the two are together (although they are trying to be discreet); Piggy says their relationship is solid as a rock.Video: Kermit & Miss Piggy on The Morning Show Gallery Image:Bride.frankenstein.jpg|Bride of Frankenstein Image:Figure.weddingofcentury.jpg|Wedding of the Century Image:Wedding.dolls.jpg|Igel plush Image:Muppet-Wedding-Cake-Topper.jpg|Muppet wedding cake topper Image:Piggy-wedding.jpg|''Modern Bride'' spoof Image:Wedding.diana.jpg|Princess Diana spoof Image:Waitingatthechurch.jpg|Waiting at the Church Sketch Image:Weddingsketch.jpg|The Wedding Sketch Image:Wedding-piggy.jpg|Wedding Sketch bridal shot Image:Weddingpiggy-annual.jpg|''The Muppet Show Annual 1978'' Image:Piggywedding-drawn.jpg|''Jim Henson's Muppets Annual 1981'' Image:Junebridepiggy.jpg|''The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show'' Image:Wedding.mtm.jpg|''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' Image:Wedding.tmm.jpg|''The Muppet Movie'' Image:Wedding-mb.jpg|"He's a Wonderful Frog" Image:TGCR006.jpg|"The Great Cookie Robbery" Image:Piggywedding-starwars.png|''Muppet Magazine'' Summer 1983 Image:Wedding-halston.jpg|cited in The Works as a Halston design Image:Panini.wed02.jpg|Panini Trading Stickers Image:Panini.wed01.jpg|Panini Trading Stickers Image:Weddingpiggy-martinshort.jpg|''Muppets Tonight'' with Ed Grimley Image:WDWKermPiggySaltPepper.jpg|Salt & Pepper Shakers Image:Wedding-photoshoot.jpg|photo shoot Image:Our-Wedding-Your-Funeral.jpg|"Our Wedding or Your Funeral" Image:Piggywedding-pegleg2.jpg|''The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson'' #2 Image:Weddingpiggy-afv.jpg|''America's Funniest Home Videos, January 2010 ;Notes * The dress Piggy wears for the wedding sketch in episode 310, is the same as that used for the dream sequence in ''The Muppet Movie and the photo shoot used in several print materials. Sources Category:Rumors Category:Marriage Category:Character Variants